A registered Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM) has a Register Buffer chip on the memory module to receive address/command signals from the memory controller into a latch and then send them out to the Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) chips on the registered DIMM module.
In a system using a conventional registered DIMM module, memory chips are connected to the data bus directly. A memory controller drives the memory chips over the data bus.